What happened?
by DracoFan626
Summary: Basically it's what they would NEVER ever ...... it changes each chapter. please review and by the way review.
1. What they would never say

A/N*~* Hey lol I felt like doing this and you can just email me if you want to add any. REVIEW REVIEW!! do I have to beg?**  
  
***@!*@!*@!*@!*@!*@!*@!*@!*@!*@!*@*!  
**  
Hagrid**: Dumbledore really never thinks at all!!  
  
Ewww IT'S a dragon  
**  
  
Draco**: Who cares if I'm a stinking Malfoy I want to be muggleborn.  
  
Could you please please be my friend Harry  
  
Do you think that the sorting hat  
  
**  
Voldemort**: Hey Harry want to call it a truce.  
  
Anyone up for a sing along.  
  
**  
Ron**:Oh my GOD we have exams in only 2 months we better study!  
  
Do you think that I should die my hair?  
  
Maybe your being to hard on Malfoy Harry.  
  
**  
Hermione**: Lets go see whats up in the teacher lounge we better use the inviabilty cloak.  
  
I hate Professor Mcgonagal she needs a life  
  
Can I copy off your exam Ron?  
  
**  
Harry**: I think Draco's really sweet  
  
HELLO everyone I am the famous Harry Potter!! Come to get an autograph?  
  
**  
Crabbe/ Goyle**: Math is power  
  
1+1=2  
  
I'm not hungry  
  
Can I just have a nice salad  
  
**  
Dumbledore**: Harry your WRONG!!!  
  
Hagrid get a life  
  
**  
Snape**: Call me Severus, Harry.  
  
Why didn't I get to be the gamekeeper?  
  
I award Gryffindor 30,000,000,000 points BECAUSE Slytherins been geeting on my nerves.  
  
Your right Harry I'm sorry  
  
**  
Wood**: I give up Slytherin won  
  
You know what do what ever you want screw practice we'll just have to immprovise.  
  
**Pansey:** Screw DRACO. Hellooo Harry.  
  



	2. Wat they would never do

A/N: Teehee. Ok not all of them are funny but it's truely what they would never do. REVIEW REVIEW  
_!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
_**Harry**: Join Voldemort and become his mosy faithful servent  
  
Leave Hogwart's because it's just not normal. Then start to live with the Dursley's  
  
Make oreo cookies for a living  
  
**Ron**: Become Draco Malfoy's servent  
  
Become head boy  
  
Ever wear a bikini around Hogwarts (A yellow bikini with black polka dots)  
  
**Hermione**: Date Lucius Malfoy  
  
Get an F  
  
Cuss out Mcgongall  
  
**Draco**: Burst randomly into song  
  
Call Hermione by her first name  
  
Go see a movie  
  
**Hagrid**: Buy a letterman jacket with the letter Q  
  
Never paint his nails (expecially pink)  
  
Call Dumbuldore dumb  
  
**Crabbe & Goyle**: Get an A  
  
Not eat  
  
Kiss Draco Malfoy then bring him into the nearest closet  
  
**Dumbeldore**: Quit his job at Hogwarts   
  
Shave his beard  
  
Be unfair  
  
Make sense.... all th time  
  
**Snape**: Randomly dance to Draco's singing  
  
Wash his slimy hair  
  
Compliment Harry on his excellent grades


	3. What they would never read

**_A/N: _**I know this is my shortest one so far but I couldn't of ANYTHING Dumbeldore wouldn't read or Snape. So if you have a suggestions feel free to tell me so I can post it. REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
!$!$!$$$!$!$!$$!$!$$!$!$$!$!$!$$!$!$!$$!$!$$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$$!$!**_  
  
  
What they would never read  
  
_Harry**: Prefects Who Gained Power  
  
100 Ways to Master What is Potion Making  
  
How to Gain Power for the Hopeless  
  
**Ron**: So, You've Got to Much Money?  
  
How to Look as Good as Me in 10 Days By Gildory Lockhart  
  
Regaining my Composure, and My Memory. Also by Gildory Lockhart  
  
**Hermione**: Uncovering the Future.  
  
A Guide Through Quittich Perfection.  
  
Men and Their Many Mysteries.  
  
**Hagrid**: ANYTHING  
  
**Draco**: Muggle Studies Level 1  
  
Save the House Elves. Written by Hermione Granger  
  
The Boy Who Lived, a Retelling of Harry Potter's Life.  
  
**Crabbe & Goyle**: Romeo and Juilet.  
  
Weblling's dictionary  
  
The Competition of Ideas. (a/n: I found this book on my granparents bookself and it was realy complicated.)  
  
**Snape**: ????????????  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
A/n: PLease Review so I know that some one is reading my story. Try reading the other stories my friend and I wrote. REVIEW.


End file.
